Open Are The Doors To The Deathless
by Facing The Unknown
Summary: Réincarnation!AU; NaruSasu. Naruto et Sasuke se rencontrent encore et encore et encore, à différentes époques, toujours avec le même résultat. Où le temps n'est pas une barrière et l'amour est toujours la réponse. TRADUCTION.


**Auteur : The Seventh L**

**Traductrice : DarkJedusor**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire appartient à The Seventh L. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Enjoy !

* * *

**OPEN ARE THE DOORS TO THE DEATHLESS**

* * *

_Hésitant entre le dégoût et le choc à l'idée que ses lèvres touchent un jour celles de cet idiot de Sasuke, Naruto sentit le tiraillement d'une sensation qui ne faisait aucun sens : le déjà-vu. Il l'oublia une seconde plus tard; oubliant en même temps des milliers d'années d'Histoire inconnue._

_Ce n'est pas une histoire dont ils se souviendront; même si c'est déjà arrivé avant et arrivera encore._

_

* * *

_

**Heian-kyō, 1171**

Sasuke était probablement le plus beau descendant de toute la lignée des Uchiha, rivalisant même avec son frère ainé avec son joli visage maussade, accentué par sa petite barbe et ses dents noircies (même si le goût de la mixture appliquée sur celles-ci lui donnait envie d'aller cracher dans la rivière la plus proche). Il passait ses journées à étudier, lisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, tout en gardant son corps en aussi bonne santé que son esprit. Son père attendait de lui qu'il lui succède à la tête de la famille au cas où Itachi tomberait malade et ne pourrait plus exécuter ses tâches une fois la succession effectuée; même si la position ''en cas de besoin'' serait humiliante pour la plupart des gens, Sasuke se sentait fier de servir sous son grand-frère bien-aimé.

Le foyer des Uchiha avait reçu et hébergé un groupe itinérant de moines Bouddhistes, qui restèrent dans leur complexe durant une semaine avant de s'en aller pour le lieu de culte au Mont Hiei. L'un d'eux avait eu un enfant avant sa reconversion, un petit garçon avec des cheveux blonds et des marques sur le visage semblables à celles d'un démon. Sasuke resta éloigné de lui et vit comment les autres enfants lui lançaient des pierres, lui faisaient des croches-pieds, lui donnaient des surnoms et salissaient ses vêtements. Mais le garçon – _Uzumaki Naruto_, s'il avait bien entendu – continuait simplement de sourire et laissait couler. C'était certainement à cause de cet esprit, cette bonne humeur avec lesquels erraient tant d'hommes saints, comme si Bouddha lui-même relevait leurs sourires avec des doigts invisibles. C'était … irritant.

Un jour, il trouva le garçon terré dans une cabane de stockage, le visage taché de saletés, plongé dans un gros livre. _Les Contes de Genji_. Sasuke se renfrogna. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet irritant petit garçon avait eu ce livre qu'il voulait lire avant lui.

« Tu sais lire ? », demanda Sasuke, brisant la concentration de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire sûr de lui.

« Ça te surprend que je sache lire ? »

Sasuke résista à l'envie de cogner le sourire moqueur de Naruto. « T'as pas l'air d'être le genre. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Le genre de personnes qui sait lire. »

« Hé ! », Naruto faisait semblant d'être offensé avec un ton moqueur. « Je suis un fils de moine, après tout ! Si Minato t'entend, je ferais en sorte qu'il te casse la figure ! »

« Alors tu laisserais ton père se battre de ta part ? Même si c'est un moine ? ». Sasuke laissa glisser son regard sur Naruto comme s'il était en train d'inspecter un être de classe inférieure, une fourmi ou un autre genre d'insectes. Il trouva cela bizarrement facile, de l'exclure comme étant moins qu'un être humain.

En réponse, Naruto lui tira la langue; il en avait l'habitude. « Ouais, bein, au moins je ne me cache pas derrière mon grand-frère quand j'ai peur !»

Sasuke tituba légèrement en arrière, comme s'il avait été frappé au visage. Une telle _impudence_ – et en face d'un membre de la famille Uchiha ! « Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

Le garçon blond fit un grand sourire et cela fit penser à Sasuke à un esprit-renard malicieux, venant juste de sortir de sa tanière pour se moquer des vivants. « Nyah ! Quoi, j'ai heurté tes sentiments ? Tu vas courir vers Itachi maintenant ? »

Plus tard, alors qu'Itachi était en train de soupirer et d'appliquer plus de baume sur les égratignures des genoux de Sasuke, celui-ci se souvint de la bagarre qui avait suivi, pas vraiment une dure bagarre à terre mais quelque chose de maladroitement chorégraphié entre eux. Dans cette cabane de stockage exigüe, ils s'étaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, débrouillés pour placer des coups de poings adroits et des coups de pied sur l'autre, pour forcer l'autre à terre et pour devenir aussi sales que des rats, continuant même le combat jusqu'à ce que des passants entendent le chahut et les séparent, les envoyant à leur gardien respectif. Pour Sasuke ce serait toujours Itachi, pas son père. Jamais son père.

Quelques jours plus tard, les moines partirent pour continuer leur voyage jusqu'au Mont Hiei, laissant Sasuke faire face à une maison qui n'était plus remplie par les bruits des pieds nus des hommes marchant sur le sol de bois de feuillu, plus de psalmodie tranquille le matin ou d'histoires des vieux moines à propos de leurs voyages. Plus de rires éraillés ni d'énergie mousseuse ni de cheveux blonds qui n'était pas naturels tombant sur l'épaule d'un kimono orange foncé alors qu'il faisait une sieste au milieu de la journée, la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les feuilles et tombant sur son visage marqué. Sasuke secoua sa tête, se demandant pourquoi l'image de Naruto en train de dormir s'était infiltrée dans sa tête si facilement, avant de passer à ses tâches journalières.

Ce fut l'image à laquelle se tint Sasuke des mois plus tard alors qu'il s'agenouillait dans le sang de son propre père, tremblant tandis que la lame d'Itachi s'approchait de son cou, la seule chose qui l'empêcha de perdre le contrôle avant de perdre la vie.

* * *

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était vivant, qu'Haku ne l'avait finalement pas tué, la première personne qu'il demanda fut Naruto. Naruto, qui le détestait et le protégeait en même temps._

_Naruto vit que l'autre garçon allait bien, et des larmes ressemblant à des larmes de joies s'accumulèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Sasuke voulut dire à l'idiot d'arrêter de pleurer pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais n'arriva pas à s'obliger à le faire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un avait versé des larmes sur un Uchiha. Il se demanda si cela arriverait encore.

* * *

_

**Kyoto, 1860**

« On y est ! » Naruto fit un grand sourire puis grimaça tandis que Sasuke serra son _tatsuki_ un peu trop en le tenant dans son dos. « Hé, fais attention, Sasuke ! », Sasuke grogna et secoua sa tête d'un air incrédule, se tenant un peu en arrière pour examiner son travail. Il avait été capable de s'habiller de son nouvel uniforme de Shinsengumi tout seul, même le _tatsuki_ et le kimono, deux choses que Naruto avait du mal à faire. Sasuke se demanda comment Naruto allait réussir à utiliser une épée s'il n'était même pas capable d'attraper et d'attacher plusieurs tissus ensemble.

« C'est pathétique. », se lamenta Sasuke, lui rapportant un regard noir de Naruto avant de sortir d'un pas lourd, se prenant presque les pieds dans son _hakama_ orange sombre. Malgré lui, il sourit et ajusta son bandeau d'une main en regardant la silhouette de Naruto s'enfoncer dans l'entrée.

A partir de ce moment, quand Sasuke et Naruto patrouillèrent dans les rues grouillantes de Kyoto, ils furent rarement ennuyés. Les gens s'écartaient vite de leur chemin alors qu'ils marchaient sur la route, faisait attention de ne pas les offenser. Ceux qui cherchaient la bagarre se tournaient habituellement vers Naruto à cause de ses traits anormaux (les mêmes traits qui l'avaient écarté des rangs de Shinsengumi durant si longtemps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'en haut cède), puis apprenaient rapidement pourquoi si _peu_ s'amusaient à déranger l'épéiste blond. Ou Sasuke, pour ce que ça comptait. Ils étaient tous deux très doués autant avec l'épée qu'avec bien d'autres armes.

Lorsque les nuits s'éternisaient, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison de thé la plus proche avec le capitaine des Shinsengumi, Sakura-chaya, avec qui ils avaient de bonnes relations, et discutaient légèrement par dessus le thé et les boules de riz. Parfois, cependant, quand ils savaient que personne ne pourrait les entendre, Naruto confessait qu'être un membre des Shinsengumi rendait assez … solitaire.

« V'voyez ? », admit-il, regardant honteusement dans son thé. « Personne ne nous parle parce qu'on fait partie des forces de police. On doit faire trop peur ou un truc comme ça. »

« Tu préfèrerais redevenir un simple samourai ? », demanda Sasuke. Il grignota le coin d'une boule de riz, lentement, réfléchissant profondément aux paroles de Naruto.

Celui-ci leva les yeux de son thé et lança à Sasuke un sourire insolent. « Hey ! Y'a rien de ''simple'' à être un samourai ! ». Il se renfrogna. « Mais au moins, nous étions respectés. »

« On ne l'est pas actuellement ? »

« Nous sommes _craints _maintenant, Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas la même chose … », la voix de Naruto s'éteignit alors qu'il se souvint quelles épreuves Sasuke avait dû traverser pour rejoindre les Shinsengumi : même s'il était né samourai et qu'il était membre du respecté clan Uchiha, Danzou-taichou lui avait ordonné de tuer son frère, un supposé agent rebelle, pour assurer sa propre place dans la brigade. Ça avait été difficile. Sasuke n'aimait toujours pas en parler, mais Naruto pouvait quand même affirmer qu'il devait gérer beaucoup de regret et d'agonie intérieurement. Celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour sourire et rire et faire en sorte que Sasuke se sente mieux, mais rien ne semblait sonner juste chez l'autre homme. Il y avait simplement des choses dont il pouvait être sûr après être resté ensemble pendant si longtemps; c'était leur amitié de longue durée qui leur permettait d'être partenaires dans les rangs. Une paire qui ne pourrait jamais être séparée.

Plus tard cette nuit, Sasuke était étendu et réveillé sur son futon, regardant les rayons de Lune couler à travers les portes coulissantes à peine entrouvertes et sur le visage endormi de Naruto. Il eut l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à attendre que la nuit tombe, pour regarder son frère d'arme dormir paisiblement. Il se sentit satisfait pour la première fois depuis longtemps; ses rêves, pour une fois, ne contenaient pas les images des cadavres de sa famille, ni du visage d'Itachi taché de son propre sang, mais furent heureusement vides.

Des semaines passèrent, et Sasuke fut envoyé en mission par Danzou-taichou pour récupérer quelques importants artéfacts dans ville voisine; le contact fut finalement déclaré perdu après treize jours sans messages de l'équipe. Furieux, Naruto partit pour ramener Sasuke ainsi que les artéfacts; il revint à temps pour enterrer ce qu'il restait du corps de Sasuke. Il fut révélé que Naruto avait engagé un combat particulier avec l'homme qui avait ordonné la mort de Sasuke. Cet acte fut considéré inacceptable par le Shinsengumi entier.

Il n'eut aucun dernier vœu, aucun poème sur le chant du cygne à laisser. La lame courte pesait lourd dans sa main. Naruto grinça des dents, ne se sentant pas vraiment honorable alors qu'il se préparait à l'inévitable. À son côté, le samurai Sai observait consciencieusement mais silencieusement, tenant son propre sabre prêt. C'était ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour quelque chose qui allait absoudre son âme de culpabilité, ça n'avait pas l'air très purificateur. La lame s'approcha de son estomac exposé, et Naruto respira profondément avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait à faire pour que tout soit juste de nouveau.

À partir de ce point, les histoires s'embrouillent et se confondent avec des narrations contradictoires et des points de vue et des souvenirs confus, comme beaucoup d'autres légendes. Certains disent qu'il tua Sai avant de se tuer lui-même d'une manière horriblement sanglante indigne de sa position. D'autres soutiennent qu'il tenta le seppuku, seulement pour être encore vivant après sa presque-décapitation et pour passer le reste de sa vie en tant qu'ermite difforme en haut du Mont Kitayama, avec Sai en tant que serviteur fidèle qui lui rapportait de la nourriture des villages plus bas.

Et il y a l'histoire qui dit que Naruto mit rapidement Sai au tapis et s'échappa du bâtiment du Shinsengumi sans être repéré, qu'il s'enfuit et devint un samourai solitaire, honorant le code du bushido malgré son statut de traître dans la capitale. Les personnes qui l'ont vu disent qu'il se battait avec deux sabres, et que l'un des deux avait un nom marqué en rouge sur la poignée, le nom d'un homme mort depuis longtemps, comme s'il était écrit avec du sang. D'ailleurs, l'histoire dit qu'il est toujours là dehors, se battant au nom de l'honneur et de la loyauté, condamné pour toujours à errer seul dans la campagne. C'est sa malédiction, et c'est son cadeau.

* * *

_Dans la Forêt de la Mort, Sasuke avait été d'accord pour sacrifier leur but pour sauver la vie de ses coéquipiers. Ça avait été Sasuke qui avait permis à Naruto de continuer à se battre, et ce fut la propre volonté de Naruto qui avait permis à Sasuke de se battre aussi. Ce fut leur détermination combinées qui conduisit l'équipe 7 au delà de la deuxième épreuve et dans les préliminaires._

_Naruto voulait gagner plus que tout, pour prouver à Konoha qu'il méritait le bandeau frontal et qu'il méritait de devenir un Chūnin. Mais par dessus tout, il avait hâte de battre Sasuke en Finale et de lui montrer que le ninja à la grande gueule pouvait être aussi fort que lui et plus encore. Naruto fit un grand sourire; il avait vraiment hâte, et il imagina que Sasuke aussi._

_Lorsque Sasuke se perdit, l'un de ses quelques regrets fut de ne pas être capable de faire face à son ancien équipier dans l'arène.

* * *

_

**Tokyo, 1964**

Il avait seulement neuf ans lorsque Fugaku Uchiha mourut d'un syndrome causé par de profondes irradiations, le laissant au soin de son grand frère Itachi. Sa mère était morte quelques années plus tôt. Sasuke pleura à ses funérailles, et pleura à celles de son père aussi. Ce fut la dernière fois. Ils l'avaient aimé, mais il s'était toujours senti comme étant un second choix. Itachi avait dit que c'était différent mais Sasuke ne sut jamais quand croire son frère au pied de la lettre. Lorsqu'il eut seize ans, Sasuke s'en alla et commença à dormir sur les canapés de ses amis, prêt à tout pour garder un semblant d'indépendance par rapport aux vestiges de sa famille.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Naruto Uzumaki : dans le magasin de disques, trop occupé à chercher le nouveau trente-trois tours de The Kinks pour voir où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne épaule contre épaule avec un gamin aux cheveux blonds ayant une veste orange déchirée et une paire de jeans sur le dos, tenant un trente-trois tours qu'il essayait de couvrir avec ses mains.

« C'est quoi cette merde ? »

« C'est Surfin' Bird et ferma-la ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, les deux garçons se jetant des regards tellement noirs que le gérant leur fit finalement payer leurs affaires et les fit partir avant que quelque chose de sérieux n'arrive et que quelque chose ne soit cassé. Les deux jeunes garçons se retrouvèrent à se balader autour de Shibuya et à papoter sur la musique, l'école et la vie en général. Pour quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un fils de renard, Naruto s'y connaissait. Sasuke se surprit à tolérer la compagnie de l'autre garçon pendant un bon petit moment.

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Sasuke ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de retrouver Naruto dans sa classe. Le garçon blond se lia d'amitié avec presque tous ses camarades; il se débrouilla même d'une manière ou d'une autre pour faire s'ouvrir le solitaire venu d'Okinawa, Gaara Sunaga. Il commença à remarquer des choses sur Naruto qu'il n'avait pas vu avant; qu'il avait du mal avec l'autorité scolaire, mais était affreusement intelligent pour un tel tire-au-flanc. Il faisait lui-même son déjeuner parce que, ce que Sasuke découvrit plus tard, il vivait seul sans personne pour le faire pour lui. Lorsque Sasuke lui demanda ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, Naruto marmonna quelque chose sur sa mère morte en couche. Il ne parla jamais de son père pour une certaine raison; Sasuke ne découvrit jamais pourquoi. Pour être honnête, si Sasuke n'évoquait même pas son frère, Itachi – c'était probablement pour les mêmes raisons, devina-t-il.

Une nuit, alors que la température à Tokyo était proche du zéro et que Sasuke avait usé la dernière once de générosité de ses quelques connaissances, il dormit sur les bancs du parc du coin, utilisant les casiers à clé de la station de train pour garder ses affaires de nuit. Il ne savait pas que Naruto faisait occasionnellement du jogging autour du parc la nuit lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir; ce fut Naruto qui le trouva allongé sous une épaisse couche de journaux collés ensemble, essayant de dormir, et ce fut Naruto qui traîna pratiquement le garçon aux cheveux sombres dans son appartement pour dormir cette nuit. Plus tard, Sasuke retourna à la station de train et vérifia ses possessions pour la dernière fois, tout en certifiant à Naruto que ce n'était pas permanent et que ce serait lorsque sa recherche de travail aboutirait qu'il aura son propre appartement. Naruto se contenta de sourire et de dire « Ouais, c'est ça. », comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

Pourtant, vivre chez Naruto n'était pas à moitié mauvais. Il avait son propre futon pour dormir et un repas à attendre avec impatience chaque soir, et il y avait même une TV – une commodité rare à l'époque où il vivait avec Itachi. Naruto avait surtout un kotatsu, qu'il sortait toujours pendant les mois d'hiver. Il passa la plupart de son hiver sous le kotatsu, à manger des nouilles au soba et à lire des livres pendant que Naruto regardait la télévision. Ils cohabitèrent aussi bien que le peuvent deux adolescents partageant un deux-pièce – nettoyant après l'autre seulement parce que c'était au milieu, dînant ensemble puis faisant Jan-ken-pon pour décider qui faisait la vaisselle, organisant des fêtes-étude avec des camarades d'école tenant plus de la fête que de l'étude. Même à la maison, Sasuke observait avec son habituel regard désintéressé tout ce que faisait Naruto, gardant un journal mental de toutes les petites choses qui faisaient ses activités journalières. C'était le genre de mec à se réveiller avant que le soleil se lève et à faire des abdos et des pompes, puis à finir par s'endormir dès la première série parce qu'il en faisait trop, trop tôt dans la journée.

Ils se disputèrent, bien sûr. Pas à longueur de temps, mais par occasion leur caractère s'enflammaient un peu trop pour être seulement contenus par des mots. Le jour suivant, ils arrivaient à l'école avec des bleus à peine visibles et, une fois, un nez cassé chacun mais sans jamais avoir l'air en froid avec l'autre; après tout, ils avait perfectionnés l'art de supprimer la colère avec de la violence brute et rapide. Les autres fois où ils se battirent n'étaient pas du tout causées par des disputes : à cause de l'amour incessant de Naruto pour les dessins-animés shonen avec leurs héros et héroïnes aux costumes de couleur vive, il devenait presque hyperactif, sautant de partout et imitant les actions de la télé. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de calmer Naruto et son énergie lorsque cela arrivait : se battre. Ils vidaient la pièce de tout ce qui était gros et fragile avant de se sauter dessus comme des ninjas, bondissant, donnant des coups de pieds et tordant leur corps pour éviter les coups de l'autre. Parfois, ça allait si loin que leur voisin du dessous, un grand vieil homme corpulent qui gagnait sa vie en écrivant des nouvelles cochonnes, se mettait à frapper le toit de son appartement avec un balai au manche long pour essayer de les faire s'arrêter. C'était sanglant et bordélique et magnifique. Tout ce qui avait attrait avec la vie avec Naruto était magnifique, même s'il ne le réalisait pas la plupart du temps..

Tout se passa des mois plus tard lorsque, sous le duvet du kotetsu, ils regardèrent les Jeux Olympiques d'été à la télévision – Naruto insista, affirmant que c'était une occasion spéciale et qu'une occasion spéciale, pour une obscure raison arbitraire décidée par lui-même, exigeait la présence du kotatsu.

« Okay, mais je ne branche pas ce truc. Hors de question que je transpire comme un bœuf pendant que je regarde la natation. ». Sasuke s'installa, même si c'était étrange d'être assis en dessous sans le chauffage. Au moins il y avait des satsumas et des sodas pendant qu'ils attendaient que les Jeux commencent.

Oubliant toutes les festivités de l'ouverture des Jeux, la partie dont il se rappelait le plus clairement fut lorsque qu'ils allumèrent la Flamme Olympique dans le chaudron géant. Naruto dit alors que cela arrivait en live que le gars était né à Hiroshima le jour où la bombe était tombée.

« Et maintenant il est là, à allumer la Torche ! ». Naruto fit un grand sourire plein de dents à Sasuke par-dessus la table. « Plutôt cool, hein ? - hé Sasuke, pourquoi t'as l'air si _bizarre_ ? Tu vas être malade ? »

« Espèce d'idiot, », hoqueta Sasuke, se demandant quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir dans l'appartement. « Mon père me manque. »

« Le mien aussi. ». La soudaine honnêteté de Naruto fut surprenante. Cela dit, ce fut encore plus surprenant lorsque Naruto commença à l'embrasser durant l'hymne. Il était plus ou moins sûr de ce qu'il était supposé faire, alors il fit la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit : il répondit à son baiser. Lorsque cela commença à être juste, être _bon_, Sasuke sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Même si cela voulait dire embrasser un blond idiot. Ils n'en reparlèrent pas, mais il était visible que _quelque chose_ était arrivé. Une étrange sorte d'énergie continuait de faire des étincelles entre eux dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Cela ne dura pas, quoi que ce puisse être. Dès que Sasuke réalisa ce qui s'était développé entre lui et son ami, il se referma, devint distant. Naruto était frustré mais se rendit compte que ses efforts pour ouvrir les vrais sentiments de Sasuke n'avaient aucun effet. Ils étaient tous les deux furieux – Naruto contre Sasuke, et Sasuke contre lui-même – et cette fureur finit par exploser par une nuit désastreuse qui se termina par Naruto virant Sasuke de son appartement, avec ses affaires et compagnie. Ça allait pour Sasuke – cela voulait dire que son plan avait marché. Naruto le haïssait bien trop pour l'aimer. Sasuke n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter de s'attacher trop à l'autre garçon pour être blessé. Cependant, il avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son plan : il n'avait aucun endroit pour dormir cette nuit. Alors il retourna au seul endroit qui l'accepterait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, même si ça le tuait de l'admettre.

Il était un peu plus de dix heures du soir lorsqu'il toqua à la porte d'Itachi, la tête haute malgré la honte écrasante dans son cœur. Il vit un œil injecté de sang regarder dans le judas, puis la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la dernière image que Sasuke verrait jamais : Itachi, les yeux rouges du manque de sommeil, souriant.

« Tu es revenu, petit frère. »

Sasuke acquiesça. « Itachi - ». Ce fut lorsqu'il remarqua le couteau de cuisine dans la main d'Itachi. Il entendit à peine les mots « Et maintenant tu ne me quitteras plus jamais. », avant qu'il ne ressente plus que de la douleur, puis plus rien.

* * *

_Après que les examens soient finis et que la poussière soit retombée, Sasuke devint encore plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il commença activement à repousser les gens, détruisant doucement la dynamique très unie de l'équipe 7 de l'intérieur. C'était tout simplement impossible pour lui d'exprimer clairement pourquoi il agissait comme cela. La douleur et la peur bien anciennes qui avaient été réouvertes par Itachi le dévoraient avec une férocité dangereuse._

_'Si j'avais su plus tôt,', pensa Naruto, 'j'aurai pu le sauver.'. S'il avait réussi à faire s'ouvrir Sasuke sur ses sentiments. S'il avait écouté les problèmes de Sasuke, s'il lui avait offert une oreille attentive et une épaule solide. Sa vie entière était une montagne de « si » et de quelques résolutions – jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

_

**Préfecture d'Okayama, 2046**

C'est ainsi que le monde s'acheva : pas dans une explosion, mais dans un gémissement. La Guerre atteignit une ampleur massive et les bombes continuèrent de tomber sur le monde entier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour les arrêter. Les personnes encore en vie, ceux qui s'étaient débrouillés pour échapper à la guerre nucléaire, ne pouvaient même pas se considérer comme étant des survivants. Doucement, à une allure d'escargot, le monde essayait de se remettre sur pied et de se reconstruire. Venant de ces gens qui avaient survécus, une nouvelle génération naquit, des enfants qui ne surent jamais à quoi ressemblait le monde avant la chute des empires. Un homme avait dix-huit ans lorsque les bombes tombèrent. Il avait perdu son père à cause d'une explosion, sa mère à cause d'une maladie causée par un empoisonnement accidentel de l'eau, et son seul véritable ami à cause du leurre d'une chose appelée « espoir » de l'autre côté du pays. Après quelques années passées à essayer de refaire sa vie dans sa ville d'origine, il sut qu'il devait partir pour trouver son vieil ami. Ce fut ainsi que Naruto commença à marcher dans la direction d'Okayama-ken : l'endroit où il rencontra Sasuke pour la première fois. Et, finalement, après une vingtaine d'années, rythmées par plusieurs arrêts pour se ravitailler le long du chemin, il arriva au bout de la route.

Après des jours et des jours de marche pénible dans ce qui restait du centre-ville d'Okayama, piochant dans les ruines pour trouver de la nourriture et de quoi s'approvisionner, Naruto atteignit le monument aux morts subsistant à la gare des trains. Il prit un moment pour se reposer, s'asseyant sur la base brûlée de la vieille statue de Momotaro qui était toujours là contre toute attente. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus que d'habitude pour retrouver son souffle après avoir marché pendant si longtemps; malgré tout l'entraînement qu'il avait eu avant les bombes, un régime qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour continuer même après, avoir quarante et un ans et passer la plupart de ses heures de marches dans la chaleur d'un été sans fin le ravageaient lentement. Naruto jura contre son corps vieillissant, puis fit un sourire narquois, se demandant ce que ses anciens professeurs Kakashi et Jiraiya diraient de lui maintenant. Quelque chose d'amusant mais d'agaçant, il en était sûr.

Le bruit de pas sur du béton défoncé attira l'attention de Naruto. En quelques secondes, il était debout et discrètement en train de vérifier que toutes ses armes étaient en ordres sur son corps, toutes cachées à divers endroits sous son manteau. Ça avait été pénible de marcher avec le seul de ses longs manteaux qui tenait la route, de couleur orange vif avec une forme de spirale sur le dos, mais les traînards qui croisaient son chemin avec l'intention de se battre apprenaient rapidement à ne pas lui chercher des noises. Naruto ôta les lunettes de soleil qui avaient protégé ses yeux du vent; n'importe qui voulant garder leur vue intacte faisaient la même chose.

Il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher à chaque seconde. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Un souffle d'air frôla la joue de Naruto, et il tomba à genoux, levant les yeux pour seulement voir le petit couteau qui était planté dans la base de la statue, où sa tête était quelques secondes auparavant. À l'horizon, un grand homme aux cheveux sombres dans des habits gris. La lumière se réfléchissait sur la longue lame dans sa main.

« Sasuke. ». Pas de réponse. « Sasuke ! »

Naruto saisit son propre sabre et le dégagea, se préparant alors que la silhouette se rapprochait. Même avec la lumière de midi derrière lui, il pouvait clairement deviner les traits de Sasuke qui s'approchait de lui, même son visage maintenant marqué par une coupure fine sur sa mâchoire, résultant de quelque combat passé inconnu. Il voulut, plus que tout au monde, atteindre et tracer la cicatrice fine du bout des doigts, toucher tous les endroits qu'il ne verrait jamais à travers cette unique petite connexion. Il n'en eut jamais la chance.

Ils dansèrent sous la lumière mourante du soleil d'Okayama, lame contre lame, leurs pieds frappant le sol et dégageant même des morceaux de saleté et de pierre. Même après tant d'années, c'était le Sasuke d'avant qui combattait Naruto, comme si seuls quelques jours étaient passés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il observa les yeux injectés de sang de Sasuke, toujours aussi alertes, suivre l'arc de son sabre qui déchirait l'air, rencontrant l'autre lame dans un choc brut de fer contre fer. Ça ne les menait nulle part.

« Sasuke ! », Naruto pivota sur son talon pour éviter le coup d'épée de Sasuke, avant de repousser l'autre homme en arrière avec une séries de frappes qui furent toutes bloquées successivement vite. « Reviens avec moi ! Il ne reste plus rien ici ! Tout le monde à Okayama-ken est mort ! »

« Naruto, », gronda-t-il, et Naruto se retrouva bloqué sur le dos, la seule chose le maintenant au sol étant deux lames jumelles dangereusement proches de son cou exposé; Sasuke avait caché une autre longue épée quelque part sur sa personne et l'avait sortie sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'était pas surpris. « Regarde-moi, abruti de renard. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux pour fixer le visage de Sasuke, vit l'âge et le regret qui imprimaient le visage de l'homme, vit la cicatrice qui courrait le long de sa mâchoire et qui en disait plus sur son histoire qu'aucun mot ne l'aurait jamais pu. Ses yeux étaient toujours du même rouge qui n'était pas naturel qu'avant, un peu terni par le temps qui passe mais toujours aussi menaçant qu'avant. Il avait la même énergie magnétique qui avaient attirés les deux garçons ensemble tant d'années auparavant. Le vent se leva à peine, soulevant la frange grisonnante de Sasuke en air; Naruto réprima son envie de rire.

« C'est fini. ». Le regard brutal dans les yeux de Sasuke s'adoucit pour une seconde. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais et que tu me trouverais. »

Malgré tout ce qui se passait, Naruto fit un grand sourire. « J'te l'ai dit une fois, j'te laisserais jamais seul. Compris ? ». Il leva sa main comme pour chercher à repousser les mèches de cheveux du visage de Sasuke.

« Non ! ». Sasuke rejeta son visage en arrière tandis que ses mains allèrent en avant. Il sentit le goût du sang et ce n'était pas le sien; il remit les sabres encore humides dans leur fourreau. Il était le seul restant, après tout. Ils tombèrent, comme s'il avait plutôt dû mourir. Il se débrouilla pour fermer les yeux de Naruto avant de se mettre sur pied et de faire quelques pas, puis tomba à genoux et eut des hauts-le-cœur jusqu'à ce que ses poumons donnent l'impression d'être en feu; même après tant d'années, il avait toujours l'estomac fragile à la vue du sang.

La prochaine fois, pensa-t-il, ce sera différent. Il prit sa propre vie avec l'épée toujours souillée du sang du seul qui l'avait compris, et mourut comme il avait vécu pendant si longtemps – seul et désirant de tout son être la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

* * *

**Konohagakure, ? **

Le village n'était plus vraiment un foyer, maintenant que l'équipe 7 n'existait plus. Sasuke était absent. Sakura était partie de son côté. Pour Naruto, son propre chemin était clair : s'entraîner avec Jiraiya; trois ans pour devenir assez puissant pour sauver la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il prit son temps pour mettre les choses essentielles dans sa valise, se souvenant de tout les moments qui allaient avec chaque vêtement ou avec chaque kunai acéré. Avec chaque objet qui allait dans le sac à dos venait une autre connexion avec sa nouvelle vie. Il n'était plus seul – il avait Sakura et Kakashi et Iruka et Gaara et Ino et – bon, tout le monde au village. Chaque personne qui passait devant lui sans le voir portait un fragment de son cœur, qu'elle le sache ou non. C'est pourquoi cela faisait mal de quitter l'endroit qui le bannissait et l'adorait à la fois.

Cela dit, Naruto avait un travail à faire. Quelque part, loin d'ici, Sasuke était sûrement en train de l'attendre, seul et sans véritables amis. Orochimaru n'aurait jamais pu le comprendre, pas comme lui le comprenait (est-ce que ça sonnait banal ? Ouais, probablement, mais il en était persuadé.). Sasuke avait besoin de Naruto, et l'opposé était valable également.

Naruto attacha son bandeau frontal en dernier, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le logo de la Feuille. Le conseil des anciens du village attendaient probablement de lui qu'il ramène Sasuke au nom de Konoha, qu'il le ramène au village pour une sorte de justice. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison de supposer que Sasuke était équivalent à un criminel, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne faisait rien pour Konoha, il le faisait juste pour lui-même. Vilain, vilain Naruto. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait que Sasuke revienne; et rien d'autre.

Il imagina comment il accueillerait Sasuke lorsqu'ils se reverraient, et décida que peut-être il était temps de porter une teinte d'orange moins vive. C'était une époque de changement, après tout.

* * *

_Dans le cycle de la vie et de la mort, deux âmes se croisent continuellement à des moments cruciaux, se rapprochent, se déchirent, recommencent encore. C'est une danse sans fin qui finit toujours dans une giclée de sang. Dans de rares occasions, elle se finit bien. Mais il y a toujours du chagrin et du regret et quelqu'un finit toujours par être blessé – ça dépend juste de qui blesse qui._

_Ce n'est pas une histoire dont ils se souviendront, même si c'est déjà arrivé avant et arrivera encore. C'est leur histoire, et ils l'ont entendue des centaines de fois. Ils se tiennent sur la fine ligne entre défaite tragique et réunion exaltante de bonheur, et ils n'ont pas peur de savoir de quelque côté ils vont tomber._

_Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est une histoire d'amour._


End file.
